Ichigo Kurosaki (Hyped)
Summary The year was 2001, a certain guy named Tite Kubo decided to make a manga series called Bleach. He put a lot of work and countless hours of dedication to the series, the only thing he wanted from the fanbase was that the fanboys didn't wank their characters and didn't make cringy statements about the series. But Tite didn't remember there was a dark piece of the world, and the people of this part of the world would eventually get knowledge about Bleach... And this place is called internet. And between the stranger beings on internet, there was a guy called Roaring Thunder Pursuit, and this guy is one of the biggest wankers in the universe, saying things like: Piccolo is Universe Level. But RTP's masterpiece of wanking was with Bleach, completely destroying what Kubo wanted from his fanbase. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: 'Ichigo Kurosaki, aka. Freaking dimension destroyer '''Origin: '''Bleach '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15 (Pre-Timeskip), 17 (Post-Timeskip), 27 (Epilogue) '''Classification: '''Human, Shinigami, Quincy, God, You, Me, Your Mother and everything else. '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Psuedo-Flight, Zanjutsu master (art of the sword), Hakuda expert (hand-to-hand combat), Shunpo expert (speed enhancement technique), the ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities, the ability to use Shikai and Bankai (upgrades that increase his Reiatsu), can fire slicing blasts of Reiatsu with his Zanpakutō special ability, can sense beings with Reiatsu, Afterimage Creation | Can power-up by accessing his "Hollow" powers (which is symbolized with a mask) 'Mask | Regeneration (Low-Mid, only in his advanced Hollow form; Regenerated a hole in his chest) Ichigo/H2 Ichigo | Can boost his offense or defense by manipulating Reishi flow in his blood vessels (has yet to display any direct control of this) Zanpakuto, Energy Absorption (Can absorb Yhwach's energy for example) | Can use more advanced Hollow techniques, such as Gran Rey Cero Attack Potency: High Multiverse Level+ '(Transcends Aizen, who has become a 4-Dimensional being, to the same level as Aizen transcends 3-Dimensional beings) 'Speed: '''At least '''Immesurable, likely Omnipresent Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class K, likely far higher Striking Strength: 'High Multiversal+ 'Durability: 'At least '''Multi-Universal '(Took blows from Yhwach who was going to destroy both Human World, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo along with many other pocket dimensions and Aizen, who has become a 4-Dimensional being), likely 'High Multiversal+ '(Should scale to his own attack potency) 'Stamina: '''Extremely high, likely infinite. '''Range: '''High Multiversal+ '''Standard Equipment: '''Zangetsu, his Zanpakutō (Spiritual sword with its own personality that can regenerate even when it's broken apart), his Substitute Shinigami Badge, wank from RTP and other fanboys. 'Intelligence: '''Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Ichigo is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Ichigo is able to adapt to battles such as when Ikkaku could change the form of his weapon, and essentially has a monstrous growth/learning rate (Able to learn a particular ability such as Bankai that takes decades to learn in just two days with a little help). In his high school, Ichigo's grades are almost always near the top, despite his work as a Substitute Shinigami. All lies, Ichigo is a freaking genius, deal with it! '''Weaknesses: '''None, he is a freaking god Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bleach Category:Sword Users Category:Wanked Category:Tier 2 Category:Absurdly Wanked